


告别寒冬

by kimisity



Series: 迹仁 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity





	告别寒冬

仁王今天有些累。

虽然他既没有课，也没有行程。

他刚参加完一个试镜。综艺节目的，真人秀类别，类似“素人”住在一个公寓里谈恋爱的综艺，之前已经有过两季，收视率都很不错。  
对于影视学院的新人来说，是个很不错的资源。仁王如果不是专业成绩名列前茅，也不会被推荐到这个节目组。

但他莫名就有些抵触。

拒绝的话也开不了口，多少是老师的“好意”。

况且他本身也不是那么不愿意的。  
仿佛入学的时候就想过了，会发生什么，能做到什么程度，又从怎样的起步开始。  
这不过是他想象过的其中一种可能性而已。

所以他就准时去了大教室。  
穿的挺随便的，看上去也没有做什么精致的打扮。好在还有一张足够出色的脸，就算普通衬衫牛仔裤也足够吸引人。

“你也积极一点。”在面试教室外的老师多少有些恨铁不成钢。

仁王最近对积极这个词有些敏感。

他含糊应了一声。

真人秀当然是有剧本的，以他的外表条件和在专业课上表现出来的演技，要拿到这样的真人秀其实不难。况且他是“被推荐”的那一个。  
从这个角度来看，仁王觉得自己太积极了。  
怎么也不是被老师埋怨“不够积极”的程度。

试镜结束后在教室外等了一会儿。  
应酬倒是没有。  
只是所有人都在争取的时候独自离开也不太好。

他现在也变得会顾虑这些了。

恰好是周末，他从教学楼出来后给迹部发短信。  
“忙吗？”

没两分钟就得到了回复。

“我让司机去校门口接你。”

其实是不想见面的意思，那个人肯定看得懂，却偏偏当做没看到。  
太霸道了吧。  
仁王在心里抱怨了一句，却还是往校门的方向走。

他享受着初春时节在夜幕里穿着一件单薄的白衬衫缓步走的凉意。  
这让他混沌一片的脑子有那么些许的清醒。

清醒这个词在最近大半年逐渐远离他的生活。  
至少仁王偶尔自省，都会从大半年前的某个时间节点开始反省自己的“鬼迷心窍”。  
分明并不需要所谓的“帮助”，但在老师聊到要给学校赞助教学楼的赞助商想要见几个学生时并没有拒绝这潜台词太明显的安排。那之后在酒桌上接了人的名片，又自然而然发展成现在这样的关系，反而是后话了。

身处在影视学院这样的地方，是没有同学会对他这样的选择说三道四的。  
相反，他的同班同学不少还表示了隐晦的羡慕。

羡慕？

走到校门口，找到那辆熟悉的车，又打开车门时，仁王有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“啊恩？站在那里干什么？”

仁王躬身坐进去，关上车门。车子里香氛的味道有些重，迷迷糊糊就将方才在冷空气里存在着的清醒驱散了。  
他看了一眼迹部的侧脸，想从这个角度，确实挺值得羡慕的。

他很难追溯在那个时间点他自己的心情，毕竟人生二十年活的就是随性。  
所以让他现在来解读，大概是但是冥冥中能感觉到，答应那个看上去过分的请求，会遇到他不想错过的人。  
但以他现在的身份说这种话，又有些过于“不识抬举”了。

“不舒服？”

回过神时迹部已经把膝盖上的笔记本合上，一只手贴着他的侧脸。

仁王唔了一声，摇了摇头。

“没吃晚饭吗？”

“……不想吃。”仁王想了想又说，“要减肥。”

迹部眉头跳了跳，露出一个“你在给本大爷开什么玩笑”的表情：“你还不够瘦吗？抱着都膈人。”

仁王眨了眨眼：“你嫌弃吗？”

尽管这么说了，但仁王也就是随口一提——他对自己的演艺生涯也有规划，目前更愿意把这段和迹部莫名其妙的纠葛当做“恋爱”，而身材管理当然在演艺规划里。  
所以在下了车进了电梯就被按着亲吻时，他有些反应不过来。

城郊的高级公寓是一户一梯的。  
通往顶层的半分钟里仁王一直有些紧张。  
迹部的手按着他的后腰，他两只手便搭在迹部肩膀上。

叮。

一路后退着进了门。

分明按密码的动作还是好整以暇的，但反手关门后被拦腰抱起的举动又显得有些“急切”。

“你今天……”

“嘘。”

迹部揽着人坐进了单人沙发。他让仁王跨坐在他身上，牵过仁王的手按住皮带的扣子：“来。”

其实每周的见面也就是为了这种事的，但仁王今天就有点累。  
这种累大概不算是身体上的累，而是精神上的疲倦。

然后迹部按着他的后颈啄吻着他的唇瓣。

“清理过了？”

“……嗯。”

那一点不情愿好像又被低沉暧昧的嗓音给击打得烟消云散了。

仁王偶尔也觉得自己矫情，毕竟这一秒的想法往往和上一秒是矛盾而对立的。  
比如现在。  
他顺着迹部的动作踢掉了有些紧身的牛仔裤，这花了他一点时间。  
迹部西装裤的扣子被解开了，他已经熟悉了的东西在掌心里发热发烫。  
仁王于是有些渴。

他自己的衬衫扣子只解了最上面那颗。男人并不算粗糙的手掌从衣襟下钻进去，从后腰到臀瓣来回揉弄着。

他喘不过气，手也有些抖。

没有太多温存。  
冰凉的润滑剂揉进身体时仁王弓起背。  
他额头抵着迹部的肩膀，西装外套的纹理就印在他额头上。

太糟糕了。  
经常都是这样，这个人总是衣冠楚楚的。  
但仁王又因为这样的场景不可抑制地兴奋了起来。这种不平等的关系和意味本身就让他沉迷。

润滑剂很快被体温温热了。  
身体不受控制地发软发热。

单人沙发太软吃不住力，仁王被按着往下坐时因为过度的侵入感而哽咽。他还没能太习惯迹部的尺寸，有些生涩也有些辛苦。  
疼痛当然是有的。  
但比起疼痛，更多的是酸胀和被掌控的恐慌。

他急促地喘着，迹部一只手摩挲着他的后颈，一只手解开了衬衫剩下的扣子。

一个冬天让他捂得很白。  
而做爱时，让许多女生羡慕的冷白皮会不可抑止地染上粉红色。

对比太强烈了。

仁王盯了一会儿迹部的黑色西装。

他缓过一口气。

但迹部咬住他挺起来的乳头时他这口气又倒回去了。

“……疼。”

做爱时他不怎么出声的，不管是耐受力还是耐痛力仿佛都有极高的上限。  
胸前的位置不算他的敏感点，但被直接咬住还是太过了。  
情欲能让疼痛转化为其他的什么，可仁王不想这样。

他索性侧过头，蹭了蹭迹部的侧脸：“轻点……拜托。”

他放软了声音时语气有些黏，是他自己有些嫌弃的语调。但按照他的经验，迹部大概挺喜欢这样的。

按在他后颈的手往下移到了后腰的位置，嵌在身体里的性器退出来一点，又狠狠撞进去。

仁王抑制不住地溢出一点鼻音。

好疼。  
分明应该这么觉得的，乘骑的姿势也进的太深了。  
被撑开的甬道口也仿佛到了极限。

但喊停的话语在他舌尖转了一圈又被吞回去。

跪着的腿根有些发软，顶在沙发布面上的脚趾也吃不住力。仁王一只手撑在迹部腰腹的位置，掌心也只能摸到西装外套。  
他咬着自己的手指。

然后迹部捉住他的手：“别咬了。”

“唔……”

他还是很疼，每一次都是。  
但不可否认的，他确实能从带着疼痛的性爱里感受到快感。  
再这样下去，就会变成恋痛症的。  
仁王漫无边际地散发着思维。

他张口含住了迹部放到他唇边的手指，呜呜咽咽的。  
腰软腿软得跪不住，最后也只能依靠着人轻声求饶。

在沙发上做了一次，迹部又抱着他去了浴室。  
边走边做的感觉太奇怪了，这种只在小说漫画里看过的情节。  
刚刚高潮过的身体受不住撩拨，仁王只觉得自己整个人都在抖。  
他喘的厉害，想要挣扎又怕掉下去。

最后被放到洗漱台上时他整个人都软了，脑子里一片浆糊，不知道自己在做什么想什么，只是随着最基本的欲望动作。

再回过神时他已经坐在浴缸里。  
身体里还有很强烈的存在感，但黏腻的感觉已经褪去。

迹部在旁边淋浴的地方脱手表。

西装基本已经脏了，额发被捋到脑后。

仁王看着他发了一会儿呆。

“怎么了？”迹部走到他面前，打了个响指，“不舒服？”

真觉得我不舒服就别做的那么激烈啊。  
仁王腹诽着，扶着浴缸的边缘：“我要上节目了。”

“时间？”

“……面试通过的话，下个月开始录影。”

“那就好好做。我会去探班的。”

探班这种事……

仁王抿了抿唇没再说什么。  
其实他是想说，我们要不别再见面了。  
不过……  
到了这个地步，只是简单地有过几次肉体关系，也未免太亏了。

我作为一个“资助”对象，是不是太好说话了？  
仁王这么想着，看了一眼迹部，又移开视线。


End file.
